


And the Adventure of the Missing Fandom

by Sherlock_in_the_Library_03



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fleve, Post-Season/Series 04, The Librarians Shipathon, The Librarians Shipathon 2018, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_in_the_Library_03/pseuds/Sherlock_in_the_Library_03
Summary: A Work in Progress (with eventual Fleve Fluff). Eve has a special mission planned for Flynn, inspired by his favorite literary character! Hilarity and Librarianing ensues!





	And the Adventure of the Missing Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this work, and it's really a labor of love for me, inspired by my love of all things Sherlock Holmes and Librarians. It's also inspired by my love of fandom and fans. This is an homage to fandom, and I hope you like it!

Chapter 1: Elementary, My Dear Librarian 

Tethering ceremony completed, Flynn looked at Eve. He couldn’t believe that he was immortal now, with Eve, forever. The tethering ring on his finger never felt lighter. Yes, he wouldn’t get to go on missions as much anymore, but that was finally ok with him. As he looked over at Eve, hair all done up, tiara on her head, her own tethering ring on her finger, he smiled to himself.

Almost as if she read his mind, Jenkins said. “Sir, as I’ve said before, you aren’t tied to the library for all eternity that you can never leave. Yes the other Librarians are perfectly capable of being Librarian and Guardian for each other, but sometimes you will need to step into the field. You remember Judson helping you on your first mission? And Charlene has joined you in the field.”

He nodded. “As always, Jenkins, your wisdom knows no bounds.”

“Thank you, sir.” Jenkins smiled. “Now, I believe your Guardian has something planned for you.”

++++

Eve twisted her tethering ring on her finger. Rather than the book depicted on Flynn’s ring, hers bore a shield. On the shield, the word “Custos” was written. Roughly translated, she knew, it read “Guardian.” She smiled; the weight of it felt comfortable on her hand, as if it was made for her finger. As Jenkins pointed Flynn in her direction with “something planned for you,” she looked at him. There he was, smiling that smile that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. She would never get tired of looking at that smile, and now, she wouldn’t have to.

“Yes, Flynn,” she smiled. “I have a mission, just for you.”

Flynn’s face fell. Clearly, he was expecting a romantic getaway. Eve smirked. Oh, how little he knew. “Oh yes, a mission,” he said, “already?”

Eve smiled knowingly, “Yes, a special mission. Can’t wait. I think you’re really going to like it.” She took his arm, and they walked into the Annex, the other Librarians following along behind.

Flynn audibly gasped when he entered the Annex. The entire room was decked out in Victorian style, a very specific Victorian style, with two armchairs beside a crackling fire, a chemical laboratory in the corner, and a Flynn-style mess of papers, books, and artifacts strewn throughout the space. Yes, this was a room that Flynn had only read of as a boy, one he clearly pictured, but somehow, never got to see in person in the museum in London.

Like a child on Christmas morning, Flynn raced around the Annex, taking it all in: the Persian slipper with the tobacco hidden inside, the big metal box full of old cases (all collected by the Library, of course), the straight clay pipe, the knife in the papers on the mantle, and the coats hanging on the hook. Flynn looked at everyone, eyes bright.

“You made 221B Baker Street in the Annex!” he exclaimed.

Cassandra smiled, “We knew how much you loved it, from Moriarty to your time with Darrington Dare.”

“I think you mean ‘fanboy date’ with Darrington Dare,” Ezekiel muttered under his breath, earning a smack to the arm from Jake.

“What he means is,” Jake chimed in, “Is that Eve found a special mission, and she thought it would be a nice trip to take with you after the tethering. When the Tethering Ceremony happened today, we didn’t have much time to pull it together.”

“Luckily, the Library has an entire wing of Sherlock Holmes related materials, including the very same 221B Baker Street set used for the early 20th century London film,” Jenkins noted, “so it was easy to shift that space here for the purposes of this gift.”

Eve smiled a radiant smile, holding out Flynn’s Adventure Bag. “Here, Librarian. The mission info is inside. I have to go change. This dress isn’t practical for where we’re going.”

As she left, Flynn called after her. “Why would you do all of this for me?”

She smiled, “Elementary, my dear Librarian.”

++++

Fifteen minutes later, Eve returned, blond hair in a more practical ponytail, and a navy blue jumpsuit with a khaki overcoat. In other words, Eve was wearing the epitome of practical mission wear. She had the Tree of Life Necklace around her neck that Flynn gave her in the early days of their relationship. As she walked into the room, Flynn was engrossed in the mission file from his Adventure Bag.

“Um, Flynn?” Eve said, to no avail. Flynn was too engrossed in the page-turner to hear her, so she tried again: “Hey, Librarian!” Flynn looked up, so Eve continued, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, my gorgeous Guardian,” he replied, eyes bright with anticipation, not unlike Sherlock Holmes himself as he catches the scent of the chase.

Eve turned to Jenkins and the Librarians. “Now, Jenkins is in charge while we’re gone. Stay out of trouble, and make sure to get the Annex back to normal by the time we get back. Should take us a week or two.”

Jenkins nodded, “Of course.”

The pair approached the Backdoor, and Flynn looked at Eve, asking, “Do you know what’s behind that door?”

Eve smiled, reminded of their first date, where she posed the very same question. She nodded, but said “No idea, and isn’t that wonderful?”

 

The other side of the door was a hotel lobby, modern, in a crisp cream and white color. Flynn looked at Eve, extremely confused. She smiled, “Flynn Carsen, welcome to the Park Plaza Sherlock Holmes Hotel in London.”

The look on Flynn’s face was priceless. “What?!? Really?” Eve nodded and approached the concierge, giving the name for the reservation (Eve Baird, of course). They were brought to their suite, all decked out in cream, brown, and red. Flynn looked at Eve, “I can’t believe you planned all of this for me, and managed to keep it secret.”

Eve’s eyes twinkled. “That was the hard part. See? I can be romantic, too.”

Flynn sat at one of the room’s desks and pulled out the clippings pertaining to their mission, leafing through them. “So, there’s an object missing, and we need to find it before the Annual Sherlock Holmes Society of London Dinner, correct?”

Eve nodded, “Surely you know more than that. It’s not just any item that’s missing.”

Flynn waved her away. “Yes, yes, I know. It’s not just any item missing. It’s a deerstalker, not just any deerstalker THE deerstalker, William Gillette’s deerstalker. Although, I’m not sure why the Library sent us to find this. The deerstalker, strictly speaking, was never ACTUALLY described by Doyle in the books. The only reason he wears one is because of Sidney Paget’s illustrations including it, and then Gillette, as the first actor to portray Sherlock Holmes, latched onto the deerstalker and put his Holmes into it, thereby cementing its place as the look of Sherlock Holmes--”

“Flynn,” Eve interrupted. “That’s all fascinating, but the reason we need to find this particular deerstalker is because of its significance. We’ve had a great deal of magical artifacts created in the modern world because of their significance. We have no idea what the deerstalker does, but it has centuries’ worth of fans’ memories and ideas about the detective tied to it. It’s an extremely powerful object. Also, you’re forgetting one little detail in your assessment of the use of the deerstalker.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Flynn looked aghast. He knew everything there was to know about Holmes, read every book, watched every movie, every television show. He even considered attending some fan events, but decided against it. Or a mission came up. Either way, he didn’t go.

Eve tossed a photograph at Flynn. It was early in the age of photography, but the image was clear: none other than Darrington Dare, clad in a deerstalker, posing for a for the photograph. “As you pointed out on our mission with Dare, he was the inspiration for Sherlock Holmes wasn’t he?”

Flynn’s eyes were as big as saucers as he looked at the photo, as if he would never see it again, so he needed to glean all relevant information from the photo. “I wonder… could Gillette’s deerstalker be this deerstalker? Think about it. Maybe the deerstalker enhances the wearer’s intelligence. I mean if this deerstalker was imbued with the magic of the library like all of us are, maybe it makes the wearer ‘Sherlock Holmes.’ Oh my God that is so cool!”

Eve only smiled at her Librarian. (Partner? Their title would have to be explored later.) Flynn was like a kid in a candy store, drinking in everything he possibly could about the case, in order to better start the case. The game was indeed afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all suggestions (but please be kind!) Thank you for reading!


End file.
